


Is This How It All Ends?

by CloudXMK



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Relationships, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Crossover, Developing Relationship, Don't have an idea who yet but they will appear, End of the World, Eventual Romance, Feels, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, I'm not that of a monster, M/M, More characters will show up but slowly, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: The End of the World had come. But with the End of the World, there was a whisper of hope. There was Paradise. But the journey would not be easy as Chris would learn and it would not get any easier when he would one day meet a survivor just like him. A wolf with golden fur and cold eyes.





	1. A Chance Meeting on a Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I'm posting up too many stories without completing the others but I just had to put this out. I will work on the others believe me but I just needed to do this.
> 
> This fic is inspired from the anime Wolf's Rain (that anime was the good stuff) and I do hope you'll enjoy it.

Chris sighs deeply as he pulls the hood of his jacket over his head, attempting to hide away from the few souls who wander along the road and keeping the rain from his face. It had started to rain again just like all those previous weeks and once again, he was unable to find any food. It just seemed to get harder and harder every single day for him to find any food for him and his little sister. He did not mind going hungry but he worried for Claire despite her complaints of being nineteen and able to take care of herself.

Ever since their parents had died from the hands of hunters, he had raised her firsthand, teaching her how to shapeshift and appear as a human once she was old enough. He knew he was being overprotective but in this world, he couldn't afford to be lenient. He loved his dear sister and he wouldn't let anyone take her away from him just like how those hunters took their parents away. 

They were wolves, but not of pure blood. Their father, whom was human, met their mother when she showed up in front of his door on a rainy day just like this appearing as a human injured. Being a kind-hearted man, their father raised her back to full health. Moved by his kindness, she decided to reveal the truth to him and instead of being abhorred, he accepted her fully.

They slowly fell in love and they had him first and then Claire six years later. They would have a happy six full years in which their mother would teach him how to shapeshift as a human and their father teaching them how to behave human, both of them showering him and his little sister with love.

Only for their world to be abruptly ripped away when he was only twelve and Claire was six.

It was hard trying to survive in a cold, cruel world at such a young age. He had to rely on his instincts and his parents’ teachings to find food and raise Claire throughout the years. 

They did eventually manage to settle in a city where Chris would join a human gang whom dealt with goods and supplied them. They were a terrible lot that did a lot of illegal activities but they gave a meager payment in goods to him so he couldn’t exactly complain.

Until he got kicked out. Not because it was revealed he was a wolf but because he defied the leader. Not that he would regret it. It was bad enough that they went around stealing and threatening people to get those goods but he had drawn the line when they had kidnapped a family and were torturing the father in front of the mother and children.

So he fought and freed them signing his own death warrant as he did but his instincts and sense of justice at the time were overriding his logic. He had taken Claire and made a run for it to another city, much smaller than the city they had settled years prior. Since then, he was unable to find work or any goods that could be shared with him.

He was failing Claire. He was failing his parents.

He had been walking down the muddy road when he heard snarls and growls along with piercing shrieks of pain by the rundown park just as the corner of the street. Curious and worried, he approaches the park and sees a bunch of humans being attacked by a wolf.

Wait. A wolf!?

The wolf moved so quick all he saw was a blur, the screams of pain from the humans cut short as the wolf ripped their throats wide open ending their lives. The scent of iron filled the air mixing in with the rain and Chris had to push down the bile rising up his throat as his sensitive nose prickled from the scent of death, choking him.

Blood spilled out onto the muddy ground as the bodies fell one by one. In the middle of the dead bodies, there Chris saw the wolf clearly for the first time.

It had a lean, slender body but he could see the muscles underneath that fur and skin and he knew the wolf would be able to kill him in a flash. But its fur… He had never seen such fur color. His mother's coat was as black as the night sky but this wolf was covered in golden fur that seemed to shimmer underneath the rain. And those eyes. Its left eye was a cool blue but its right eye was a piercing red.

It gave off a haunting appearance, like those hounds of superstition his mother would tell stories of to him and Claire when they were children, with its fangs bared and snarling.

Chris’s instincts told him to submit before it, screaming at him that this wolf was a pure-blood and not just any normal pure-blood. An Alpha. He had to else he be killed and that was the last thing he wanted. He found himself submitting, lowering himself and kneeling before the wolf as well as keeping his distance.

“Half-blood.” He heard the wolf snarl with disdain as it glowered at him. To a human, it would have been a snarl but to him whom had wolf blood in his veins it was as if he was speaking to another person. 

“Yeah. So?” Chris retorted back, not too keen with dealing such a antagonizing wolf, unlike his mother. Seriously, discrimination upon first glance from another wolf when their kind have nearly been hunted to extinction? There was no time for the debate of pure and half bloods when the world had gone to shit. 

“I don’t have time to waste on the likes of your ilk. To think that a wolf would submit to a human is nothing but a disgrace to our kind!”

Okay, that was it. He was not going to let this wolf walk over him and insult his parents at the same time.

“You don’t get to insult my parents! You don’t even know them so get off your high horse before I teach you a lesson!” Chris snarls, about to lose his control on his human form.

“A threat from an insignificant half-blood? You truly are as stupid as I think half-bloods would be.” The wolf snarls. But just as it was about to lunge right at him, a gunshot fills the air and the golden wolf shrieks in pain, falling onto its side with blood coating its fur.

Shocked, Chris tried to find the threat but saw no one. However, his instincts were telling him that danger was close.

He had to get out now before whomever shot at the golden wolf found him.

Yet, despite the wolf’s condescending attitude, he didn’t have the heart to abandon it. Not when he knew there were more of them out there. In this world, it was kill or be killed and right now, they needed to look out for each other to survive. A pack was all they had now. That got him thinking, did this wolf have a pack of its own? If so, where are they? Shaking his head, he went and focused on the urgent matter at hand. He could ask those questions later. 

Running towards the wolf, he gently picks it up ignoring its weak snarling to back off and runs towards the rundown house at the edge of town where he and Claire lived.

He really hoped he had made the right decision.


	2. HalfBlood, PureBlood, Oh My

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. Finally, finals are over and I can get started on this fic once more. I'm still continuing my main, first fic so don't worry about that. 
> 
> Any guesses who the wolf Chris met out in the rain is? Chris is gonna have a bad time dealing with an angry wolf. I do hope that you'll enjoy this next chapter.

Kicking the door open, Chris quickly kicks the door close behind him with his leg and carries the golden wolf now unconscious in his arms towards his bed. Once settled, he got a towel from the bathroom as well as a first aid kit that he had managed to find and stock up and quickly returned to the wolf’s side.

Toweling the beast dry, Chris tossed the towel aside and takes out the bandages from the first aid kit along with a needle and thread and some disinfectant. While he had no knowledge of treating an animal let alone a wolf, he had treated injuries before and knew basic first aid. It would do for now until he could find Rebecca the resident medic to treat his new guest better. That is, if she was even willing to treat a wolf in the first place.

"Alright big guy. Wait, you're a guy right?" Chris checks and confirms the wolf was indeed male. "Yeah okay you're a guy. Let's see that injury of yours." He mumbles under his breath.  

Checking the wound, Chris found the injury was a clean shot but he wasn't too sure if it had hit anything vital. All the more reason to find Rebecca once he slowed the bleeding down at least and let it not get infected. Screwing the cap open, Chris poured the disinfectant onto the wound gently but the stinging pain roused the wolf from his slumber and he snarled, twisting his body in attempt to bite Chris's hand off but the brunette sensed it and quickly pulled back avoiding the wolf's snapping fangs at the last second.

“Stop it! I’m trying to help you!” Chris scolds the wolf.

“I don’t need your help, especially a half-blood’s help!” The wolf snarls.

“Look, stop being stubborn. You just got shot for goodness’s sake! Keep still!” Chris snaps back, moving back in towards the wolf and upon seeing his chance, pushed the wolf's snout down keeping the beast down as he tried his best to not let the wolf bite him and let him treat the injury.

“Unhand me!” The wolf growls, attempting to get back up and snap at a few of Chris's fingers. But Chris wasn’t deterred. He applied more of the disinfectant and quickly tries to stitch the wound close but the wolf’s struggles to fight back made it too difficult. He eventually gave up, and as he didn't want the wolf to jar its injury any further, opted to wrap the wound in clean bandages with his other free hand. It'll have to do for now.  

“There! See, that wasn’t so bad.” Chris said, pulling back.

If said wolf could look annoyed, Chris swore that would be his expression. “I didn’t request for your help.” The wolf growled, still not too happy of being handled by a half-blood let alone treated by one. 

“Well consider then you’re lucky that there’s someone to help you out.” Chris shoots back equally annoyed and not intimidated once by the golden wolf. How can this one wolf be so ungrateful that he hadn't left him bleeding out in the middle of the park?

“Then I’ll take my leave now. I have no need to stay in this place that just reeks of half-blood.” The wolf said attempting to get up but the blood loss he had suffered and the pain in his side still rendered the beast weak and he crumpled back onto the bed.

“Would you just cut that out? You need to rest and recover." Chris said, setting the first aid kit away. "You’re like the first wolf I’ve seen in a very long time and I don't plan on letting one of our own die out there. Most of us are dead or we might possibly be the last of our kind. We should be teaming up to survive not fighting over our bloodline.” 

That only seemed to make the golden wolf even more incensed if that were possible. Getting back up, with his tail standing straight up in the air, hackles raised and with lips pulled back, the golden wolf growled angrily at Chris. Seeing it now standing at its full height, Chris could see that this wolf was large. Abnormally large. Even larger than his mother ever was. 

“Just how you easily throw out of us becoming a pack and so flippantly shows how much of an uneducated half-blood you are. We do NOT just accept anyone into a pack regardless of the stake at hand. That’s how a true wolf is and you should know that if it were not for the fact whomever laid with your human parent had put that through your thick skull!”

That does it. Chris wasn’t going to sit back and let this wolf talk horribly about his parents. Casting aside his human form, Chris leaped from the chair he had sat on and snarls at the wolf, hackles raised and lips pulled back.

“You don’t know my parents! They loved each other and raised me and my little sister unlike whatever pack you’re from!”

Eyes narrowed, the golden wolf glared at the large, dark brown wolf with bright blue eyes and had never been more tempted to lunge right at the disobedient half-blood and tear his throat wide open. Even though he wasn't at his full strength, he would still be able to fight back if the need arose, even with the wound in his side that still bled albeit it had slowed down by now. He wasn't afraid to fight and if this half-blood dared to make the first move, he would end it just as swiftly. 

“If they did love you, they would have taught you everything! Of our proud history as wolves! But then again, you most likely don't see yourself as one. How could you when your wolf parent has committed the worst offense that of even sleeping with a human whom was and still is our enemy for decades!” The golden wolf snarls.

“I know that! My mother taught me our history! Taught us the life that was out there for us wolves!”

“Do not even consider yourself a wolf, you half-blood!”

“Oh will you shut up!” Chris roars and leaps right at the golden wolf. They both tussled on the bed and snapped at each other, growling and snarling as the other attempted to bite their opponent. Chris may be more muscular but his experience fighting as a wolf was lacking and he found himself on his back, a paw pressing down on his throat nearly crushing his windpipe with the golden wolf over him.

“Did you really think you could beat me? I’m an Alpha!” The golden wolf proclaims haughtily.

Chris snarls back at the wolf in defiance ignoring his instincts that told him to submit before the large wolf. He knew what an Alpha was. His mother had told him as much. She had been a Beta that had lost her pack in a terrible avalanche, second in command to the Alpha, leader of packs and whose word is law.

“Like I give a shit about that!” That infuriated the wolf even more.

“Why you-!”

They both stopped when they heard the doorknob turn and a young woman call out. “Chris! I’m home! Where are you?”

“Oh shit! It’s Claire!” Chris panicked, pushing the paw off of him and rolling back up, turning human once more looking every bit a mess. He stopped then and looked over his shoulder at the wolf with a sheepish look. “You… You can shapeshift to appear as a human, yes?” He asks.

The only response he got was a death glare from the wolf. Yeah, what was he thinking asking a proud Alpha to appear human the very race said Alpha despises?

“I don’t need to appear human!” The wolf snarls.

“Chris? Chris where are y-?” A young red-haired woman entered the bedroom and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her brother with his hair tousled and clothes messed up standing by his bed with an abnormally large wolf on his bed. “Chris who is this!?” Claire exclaims. 

“I-I can explain!”

“You better damn well start explaining!” Claire shouts making Chris wince. He swore he saw the wolf on his bed smirk but he must be seeing things. Wolves can’t smirk last he checked.


	3. New Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Another chapter is up! So another character comes into the fray. Can you guess who it might be?  
> I'll let you read the chapter to find that out! 
> 
> Thank you again for all your support guys. I really do appreciate it.

“So you saved this wolf who just happens to be an Alpha. An Alpha whom just killed humans and oh nearly bit your hand off when you were trying to treat his injury. What were you exactly thinking, Chris?” Claire rattled off on her older brother, watching the Alpha with a wary eye.

The wolf shot a glare at her as it stayed on the bed, crossing its limbs over as it settled down with its head held high looking every bit regal and proud. “I never asked to be saved if that is what you are wondering.” He growls in annoyance. It was bad enough dealing with one half-blood but two? Clearly their mother had no respect for their history if she went so far as to have pups with a human.

"I couldn't exactly leave him out in the rain after he was shot.” Chris argued back. 

"You could have your throat torn out and I wouldn't have been the wiser until I got back home!" Claire shouts, now furious with her brother's lack of reading the situation at hand. 

That piqued the wolf's interest. Clearly the sister, Claire it would seem, knew better than to trust another wolf. He did not mind this one bit as that was what he was taught by his pack at a young age. Out there, trusting another wolf just because they are the same kind would be your death warrant. “Your sister is a smart one. She thinks more like a wolf than you do.” Wesker suddenly said in a much more collected manner, interrupting the two.

"Oh, so you're calling me stupid now?" Chris frowns. 

"I'm not calling you stupid. You ARE a stupid mutt." The wolf simply replies. 

"NOW I'M A MUTT!?" Chris exclaimed, clearly exasperated with the wolf on his bed. 

As much as she was still furious at her brother, Claire had to hold back a laugh seeing how her brother and the wolf he rescued bickered. It was oddly entertaining. “Wow, Chris. What did you do to get on his bad side?” She chuckles.

“I saved his life!” The brunette protested.

“I would still survive. I’ve had worse. And you were manhandling me, half-blood. As if I needed your filthy hands all over me.” The Alpha huffs.

Seeing how the argument was about to escalate, Claire quickly stepped in to steer the situation away. “So, can you turn to human like us?” Claire asks.

The wolf's eyes seemed to flash with rage at such a question. “I can. But I would rather not seeing as I have no need for such a frivolous appearance.” The wolf growls.

“But… isn’t it a better option to prevent yourself from being shot at like now?” Claire asks.

Chris rolled his eyes exasperatedly and answered Claire's question instead. “Don’t bother asking him that Claire. He’s just too proud to do so because of his Alpha heritage.” Chris said sarcastically. 

“If you truly knew the history of our ancestors, you would know better than to mock our bloodlines.” The wolf snarls.

“Um okay. By the way, my name is Claire as you must have heard. But we just never got your name. What's your name?” Claire quickly asked before a fight could even break out between her brother and the wolf. Geez, what is it about males and their need to start a fight?

“…Wesker.” He replies.

“Just Wesker?” 

“My first name is of no concern to you.” Wesker replies. Chris snorts at Wesker's rude response. This wolf was just getting on his nerves now. Remembering the injury, he gets up and heads towards the door. “Claire, I’m going to see if I can find someone to treat Wesker’s injury. I did my best to treat it but I just want to make sure it's nothing too serious and if possible get it stitched close.” He said, wondering why he still bothered helping Wesker. 

“Sure thing, Chris. Don’t worry about me.” She replies. Seeing the worried expression on her brother’s face, Claire rolled her eyes. “I’ll be fine Chris. Just go.” She says exasperated. She loves her brother but sometimes he can just be too overprotective.

“Fine. You better not hurt her, Wesker.” Chris shouts out and heads out of the house, pulling up the hood of his jacket over his head once more as he makes his way out into the rain and to the small city.

 

* * *

 

There weren’t a lot of doctors in the city especially vets. It was difficult, with most of the doctors in the city having moved on to the bigger cities or died all those years ago, and those who remained were always busy with another patient coming in be it they were injured or plagued with disease.

Not to mention, he wasn’t too sure how to approach one of them and ask them to treat a wolf.

 _‘Yeah I have a wolf in my house and I was wondering if you could treat him.’_ Chris snorts. As if that would work. Most likely, they would call the hunters or the Enforcers to have Wesker killed. 

Turning around the corner, he saw a familiar face. A young woman with brown, short hair treating one of the homeless by an alley.

Rebecca Chambers. He had met her during his ventures out in the small city when he had been trying to find a job or just trying to gather as much supplies as he could find. She had become fast friends with him and Claire after he had chased away a group of men that were threatening her to hand over the drugs she had in her possession. 

She’s young, only eighteen years old and had lost her parents a few years ago to sickness. Yet she still went around doing so much for the sick and injured regardless if she gets paid or not. There weren’t a lot of people like her nowadays. Those with kind hearts would end up either working themselves to death or getting killed out there be it disease or by mercenaries who took advantage of their kindness. 

It was a cruel world where the strongest survived and the weak were destined to die.

“Rebecca!” Chris calls out to her, running straight towards her.

“Chris! What are you doing here?” The young woman asks, giving a capsule of antibiotics to the sick old man and gave him instructions on when to take them before she got back up and hugged the brunette. 

“I uh… I need your help.” He said.

“For what? Are you sick or hurt? Is Claire okay?” She asks, worried for her friends.

“No, we’re fine. It’s just… can we talk about this somewhere private?” He asks.

The young woman was confused but agreed nonetheless. “Sure.” She followed Chris to an abandoned building close by and that’s where Chris told her everything. About the wolf he came across in the park and said wolf getting shot with him as well as taking the wolf back to his home.

“I really need your help to check on his injury to make sure its not as worse as it seems and not going to get infected. I’ve already treated the injury with basic first aid but he had been quite difficult so I couldn’t exactly stitch the wound close and I fear that it could get infected with it still remaining as an open injury." He says. 

“Was it a clean shot?” Rebecca asks.

“Yeah. So... do you think you could help him out?” He asks, fearing that she wouldn’t agree to help Wesker. Hell, he didn’t even know how she would react knowing that there’s a wolf out and about. Would she call the hunters and the Enforcers? Would she run away screaming? 

His worries thankfully did not come to pass. “Sure, I’ll help. Let me just grab my stuff first from my home.” She says.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." 

"You're not scared?"

"I like wolves. Whatever I knew about wolves I always read up on them from the books that my parents got and what I managed to gather up over the years."

"And you never shared this...?" 

"It sort of slipped my mind. Sorry." Rebecca said sheepishly.

Still, Chris wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth even if Rebecca did share this tidbit of news now. He blew out a sigh of relief that he hadn’t realized he was holding back and smiled. “Thank you, Rebecca. It really means a lot.” He thanks her profusely.

“Chris, its fine. You’re my friend. Plus, be it a wolf or human, I just can’t stand the thought of a living creature suffering.” She says with a smile. Chris returns with a smile of his own. She truly is a one of a kind and he was lucky to have her as a friend.

Still he had no intention of telling her about the truth about himself and Claire as well as Wesker. He suspected she had read about wolves as the creature from ages ago not as one that could shapeshift into a human. He also didn't want to talk with her about how his mother and father managed to well... do the deed. That could wait another time if not ever. 


	4. Runt of the Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I'm so glad that people are enjoying this story. So Chapter 4 is up and I do hope that you'll enjoy some more scenes with Rebecca!

Once Rebecca had grabbed her bag full of medical supplies from her home, Chris took her to his house whilst they made some small talk. He was glad that there wasn’t anyone else threatening her for the limited supply of medicinal drugs that she had. She already had to break her back just to find them.

“What about you, Chris? Did you find any job yet?” She asks.

Chris shook his head. “Unfortunately I still haven’t found one. I’ve had to resort to scavenging for supplies and some days I can’t find anything and me and Claire had to go hungry.” He sighs sadly. What a shame of an older brother he was if he couldn’t even take care of his little sister.

“If you want, I can give you some of the supplies and some of the food I’ve gathered.” Rebecca offers but Chris denied the offer kindly. He already had a huge burden on his shoulders and he didn't want to lay this burden on his dear friend. She had enough on her plate as it is. 

“I appreciate it but you need those supplies more than ever for yourself, Rebecca.”

“Still, if you ever change your mind, don’t be afraid to give me a call.”

Finally reaching the brunette's home, Chris braced himself to see carnage inside his home when he opened the front door but thankfully everything was still neat and there were no screaming or howling. Heading into his bedroom, his eyes widened when he saw Claire talking animatedly with the golden wolf whom remained quiet but clearly paying attention to the young woman even remaining civil with her.

_'I saved your life and you nearly bit my hand off as gratitude but with my little sis you're all calm and polite. Wow.’_ He grouches to himself, clearly very annoyed of said wolf.

“Hey, Chris! Hi, Rebecca!” Claire greeted them, getting up from the chair she was sitting on and rushed to hug the young woman. “I’m really glad you came to help Wesker out. I wasn’t too sure if you’re fine with you know…”

“Treating a wolf? I don’t mind that one bit. I always found them fascinating you know." Claire raised an eyebrow to that.

"Yeah... I forgot to tell you guys that." Rebecca says sheepishly.

"You're not scared of the old wives' tales of wolves snatching babies out of their cribs and killing any human on sight for revenge?" Claire asks. 

The young woman shook her head. "I never did believe those tales. They're just that. Tales. And that's not normal wolf behavior from the books I've managed to gather up and read.” She never really believed that wolves were out for their blood. That was just a myth meant to scare the children and get them to behave. She however believed that every living creature had a right to live and that included wolves.

“I’ll try my best to treat his injury since I’m not a vet.” She said. Both Claire and Chris chuckled nervously. If only she knew how outdated those books were concerning their kind. 

Setting her bag full of medical supplies by her feet, Rebecca slowly sits on the edge of the bed, trying not to startle the wolf. Recalling the knowledge she had read up a long time ago on how to behave around a wolf, she approaches Wesker slowly, watching him and reading any body language that the wolf displayed.

Wesker watched the human with a close eye. Clearly, this human was quite knowledgeable enough to know how to approach a wolf. Add in the fact, his instincts were telling him that this human was safe to be around.

She appeared to be a young one too. He could see the innocence in this young human’s eyes and he was surprised that she could still retain such innocence in a desolate world such as this. His heart which he thought was long gone and dead seemed to tighten painfully seeing such innocence there. She reminded him of this one runt in his pack from long ago when he himself had still been a young wolf whom everyone in the pack protected dearly but also taught to defend and hunt himself. The runt was a playful, innocent little pup and it had been a tragic day when he died at such a young age due to sickness.   

Lost in those memories, he lowers his guard and lets the human come closer and take a look at his injury, keeping quiet as she checked the wound and stitched it close after applying some anesthetic.

Chris looked on in shock. Wesker was just letting Rebecca, a human, touch him! He had readied himself for the moment that Wesker would lunge right at her but all he saw was the large wolf lowering his guard even relaxing a tad bit as Rebecca came closer towards him.

Claire was just as equally shocked and watched with wide eyes as Rebecca stitched the injury close and wrapped it once more in clean bandages.

“There. All done.” She says with a soft smile. “So long as you keep an eye out on it and make sure he doesn’t move too much, the wound should heal nicely.” Rebecca told the duo. 

“Wesker huh? That’s quite an odd name.” She mumbles softly, stroking the wolf’s back. Wesker found himself relaxing more and he lowered his head onto the bed, feeling slightly sleepy. No! He shouldn’t fall asleep in the midst of a human and half-bloods.

Yet the more Rebecca stroked his back, the more he found himself surrendering to the sweet song of slumber. It just sounded so tempting.

“Well Chris thought of it.” Claire lied. 

“How did you come up with it, Chris?” Rebecca asks.

“Oh I uh it just came up inside my head.” Chris replies, shooting Claire a glare only for her to stick her tongue out at him in retaliation.

“I see. He’s quite docile for a wolf. Not to mention he’s gorgeous and abnormally large.” Rebecca comments, taking note of the wolf’s size as well as his pelt and the heterochromatic eyes. It wasn’t the typical wolf printed in those old books she would read as a child.

“Trust me, he’s actually not.” Chris warns her.

“Are you sure, Chris? Wesker was quite civil when you were gone. Maybe he just doesn't like how you stink up the house sometimes.” Claire teases her brother, making Rebecca giggle. 

Great. A couple minutes with Wesker and the Alpha had managed to turn Claire and Rebecca on him. And all because he kept quiet and remained calm (he bets that Wesker was trying to look adorable too). His left eye twitched in annoyance seeing Wesker quiet and docile on his bed, nearly asleep under Rebecca’s soft petting.

“You know what, I’m going to go grab a glass of water. Do you want any refreshments?” Chris asks, trying to not sound annoyed.

“I don’t really want to take up your time…” Rebecca said, still continuing to pet the gold wolf on the bed. 

“You're not, Rebecca. We haven’t caught up in awhile you know. Why don’t you stay here for a bit so we can catch up?” Claire asks eager to spend some time with their friend. Rebecca’s busy schedule didn’t leave them much time to meet up and hang out with for very long so they try to take every opportunity they could to do so when the chance arose.

Mulling over the offer, Rebecca accepts it. “Alright. I guess I can stay for a bit.”

“That’s great!” Claire exclaims and goes to sit on the edge of the bed a few feet away from Rebecca and Wesker, chatting animatedly with the young woman.

Chris was glad that they could spend some time with Rebecca. It’s been awhile since they had her over. Just as he left the bedroom, there was a knock on the front door. Wondering who it was, he opens the door.

Immediately his instincts flared up upon seeing whom was at the entrance and he gulped.

Oh this was not good.


	5. H.U.N.K.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! God I hope this chapter is enjoyable for you readers out there. Things are getting intense a bit and oh my, who is this stranger at the door? You'll have to find out then!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Is there a wolf here? I have reports stating that one was seen in this home.” The figure said right away without even introducing himself. The man was about the the same height as him and was dressed from head to toe in black military gear which riled up Chris's instincts to a whole time high. Not to mention that he also wore a gas mask which unnerved Chris even more. This man whomever he was just screamed of DANGER in big red letters. 

“I will not ask you this again. Where is it?” The stranger demands.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Chris said quickly so as not to give away any suspicion to the stranger. 

“I’m not going to humor you here, boy. Step aside.” Chris thought of fighting back but that would just make himself look suspicious if not downright guilty if he did so. He couldn’t do anything but step aside letting the man pass by him and all he could do was clench his fists by his sides once the man had his back to him.

“Like I said, there's no wolf here. Whomever told you that must be gravely mistaken.” He said once more trying to persuade the stranger to leave. But the man had no intentions of leaving. Not until he had found his prize. Flicking off the safety of his gun, Chris flinched and watched with wary eyes as the man readied his weapon and started to check every room inside the house. 

 _‘God, I hope you change into a human right now you dumb Alpha before he comes into my bedroom.’_ Chris thought to himself. He figured that Wesker along with Claire might have heard the gun's safety being flipped off thanks to their sharp hearing and he prayed that they managed to at least hide or that Wesker had decided to change his mind and shift into a human. Now would be a good time as he didn't want his little sister and friend to be held at gunpoint because of a stupid Alpha who was too proud to shift.

Chris tried his best to steer the man away from his bedroom but the military-garbed man was clearly very persistent and he couldn’t dissuade the man from going to his bedroom.

Swallowing thickly, Chris braced to shift to defend his little sister, his friend and the wolf he had rescued if things went south.

Instead of a wolf on his bed much to his relief, what he saw was his little sister and Rebecca looking very red in the face except that Rebecca also had a shocked expression looking like as if her world had been turned upside down.

He was however not prepared to see the most handsome man sitting up and leaning against the pillows. Clearly naked but thankfully his lower body was covered up with the blankets that seemed to be haphazardly thrown across his lap. He had to be the most handsome man he had ever seen. Blonde hair that was the same color as the wolf’s coat and the same heterochromatic eyes. Add in the fact, the defined muscles underneath that lean, strong frame. It was like those arms, broad chest and abdominal muscles he had appeared to be chiseled from stone.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the death glare Wesker was aiming right at the man in black.

“Where is the wolf? I will not ask this again." The man demanded once more. 

“What wolf? There’s clearly no wolf here.” Claire answers trying not to sound too nervous. 

A heavy silence filled the air as the man in black looked at the occupants in the room and Chris wondered what he would do next. If he so much as threatened his only living family and friend…

Thankfully, the man did not. Lowering his gun, he left the bedroom without so much as a word.

“I’ll be keeping a lookout for this wolf. If you ever see it, report it straight away.” The man only stated before he then left. Once he was out of the house, Chris breathed out a huge sigh of relief. 

“…Who was that?” Rebecca asked, still nervous from the earlier encounter with the man in black and shocked that she had just witnessed a wolf shift into a man.

“It’s the one who shot me.” Wesker replied shocking both Claire and Chris along with Rebecca. "Wait how'd you know? I didn't even see the person who shot you!" Chris exclaimed. Wesker looks at Chris as if he was dealing with an idiot and points to his nose. "Scent. Or do you not use your nose as you don't use your brain?" Wesker insults the brunette which angered the young man. Before Chris could retort back, Rebecca interrupted him. 

“What!? Why didn’t you say anything? We could have reported this to the Enforcers back in town.” Rebecca exclaimed, alarmed that neither Chris nor Claire have done so. Why hadn't they done so? And then it hit her. Wesker had still appeared as a wolf then. Chris couldn't exactly report to the Enforcers (no matter how corrupted they are as they were the only means of a semblance of the law in this city) that he had a wolf whom had been injured. Wesker would have been killed on sight.  

“Well, I didn’t know who it was at the time since I took Wesker out of that park and didn’t want to stick around to see whom had shot him. Not to mention the Enforcers would have killed him.” Chris said.

“Yeah, I just reached the same conclusion as you." Rebecca mutters.

She was still reeling however from the fact that she had witnessed a wolf turn into a man. "But what I don't get is how on earth did I just see a wolf turn into a man! Last I checked wolves don't turn into humans!" Rebecca exclaimed. A sudden realization then dawned on her and she turned looking at Claire and Chris with wide eyes. "Wait… are you guys also capable of turning into wolves?” Rebecca asked in disbelief and shock. What even was happening anymore she wondered. 

Chris wanted to say no but he knew there was no denying the truth any longer. The cat was out of the bag. It was better to tell her the truth now rather than hide it.

“Yes. Yes we are.”

“We didn’t really want to tell you Rebecca. Not like this.” Claire mumbled nervous of her friend’s reaction to all this. Would she leave now? Or even rat them out to that stranger? Perhaps even to the Enforcers back in the city? 

“W-We understand if you don’t want to be friends with us anymore. Just… please don’t tell anyone of this.” Chris pleads. Wesker watched with an expressionless look on his face wondering what the human would do next. 

All three were stunned when Rebecca glowered at them and crossed her arms in anger. “Of course not! I’m not going to report you to that man or the Enforcers! Chris, Claire, you’re my friends! And so what if you three are wolves? I told you before, I’ve never feared wolves before and I'm not about to start now.” Rebecca said, offended a bit that her friends would even accuse her of such.

“I’m just shocked that’s all. It’s not every day you see a wolf turn into a naked man.” She says which only made her blush harder along with Claire. Which also then clicked in Chris's head at what had just happened when he had been outside his bedroom trying to stop the man in black from searching his and Claire's home.

“You! You were naked! Right in front of my little sister and Rebecca!” He exclaims angrily.

“So?”

“So? So!? Don’t you have some decency?”

“I’m an Alpha. Last I check, us wolves never cared about being decent in front of each other like you mere humans and half-bloods.” Wesker simply rebutted which only made Chris even angrier.

Breathing in and out deeply as he attempts to calm himself, he sighs and that’s when he realized then that the proud Alpha who swore to never change into a human had just done so. With a mischievous smile, he pokes fun at Wesker for it as a means of payback for going naked right in front of his little sister and dear friend and for all the insults the wolf had hurled at him. “I thought you said you would never want to turn into a human so why are you on my bed as a human hm?” Chris teases him with a mischievous smirk.

“Your sister was very insistent on the matter when we heard a safety from a gun being flicked off outside the bedroom.” Wesker grumbled, scowling at the brunette. This got a chuckle from Chris which only made the blonde-haired man growl loudly.

“Laugh all you want. I’ll make you regret it once I turn back.” Wesker snarls.

“With that guy running around in town? I don’t think so, buddy. You’re going to have to stick being human for awhile like us.” Claire scolds the naked man with such bite in her tone. 

“Why should I listen to you?” Wesker argues back.

“Because you’re probably going to get us all killed, you idiot!” Claire shoots back.

That got the wolf to quiet down. “…Fine.” He huffs and winces in pain from the injury in his side. Rebecca quickly went to his side which only alarmed Wesker and made him pull back aggravating the injury more and he hisses in pain. "Stop moving about. You're going to tear the stitches open. Here, I have painkillers." She said, rummaging through her bag and takes out a capsule of painkillers. Opening the capsule, she takes two pills and gives them to Wesker to take. At first, he refused to do so snarling that he won't be drugged and then later ratted out but Rebecca along with Chris and Claire managed to persuade him to take it insisting that they were not going to do such a thing. 

"Stubborn ass." Chris mumbles under his breath watching Wesker take the pills.

“Alright, we need to let him rest. We can talk more about this outside.” Rebecca said, pushing both Claire and Chris outside letting the Alpha rest for the meantime as the painkillers did its job. 


	6. Magic and Old Tales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize again folks on this very late update of this story. Its coming along slowly and I thank everyone for their patience. I do hope that you will like this chapter cause there's going to have a bit of drama in here! 
> 
> Thank you again for all of your support!

“I see. I’m so sorry about your parents, Chris, Claire.” Rebecca said sadly, sorrow flooding her once her friends had told her everything. Their parents, their little family ripped apart, and both of them struggling to live in a world that hated them. She wished she could do more to help her friends. 

“It’s okay. It’s been years…” Chris said but Rebecca knew he nor Claire would never be able to get over it. How could anyone get over the death of a loved one?

In an attempt to cheer them up, the young woman then turns to asking some other questions about themselves. “Say, I never understood this. How did you get to still have your clothes on when you turn back to your human form?” She asks.

“Oh that? Magic.” Claire replied.

“M-Magic?” Rebecca asked, startled at such an answer. Magic can’t be real. Can it?

“Well I remember my mother telling me that since this is the End of the World, the barrier between the living and the spiritual worlds are very thin. Thus, we wolves are able to learn magic and use it as we are the few who are able to be in sync with the spiritual world.” Chris explains. Claire hadn’t been born yet when their mother had told him this.

“That’s fascinating. I mean, science has always been the answer to the world’s problems. I never suspected that magic would ever exist.” Rebecca said. It was quite mind-blowing to her. 

“Your _science_ is what caused the world’s problems to begin with and reduced it to what it is now.” The three heard someone sneer from the bedroom.

Looking over, they saw Wesker still in his human form and thankfully he was now wearing clothes.

 _'Geez, of all the clothes he could pick, it just happened to be all in black. What is it about black leather and boots?'_ Chris wonders. It did not help that he could still see the muscles underneath Wesker’s tight shirt. He does look good in it though… Wait, why was he thinking how good Wesker looked!?

“I… don’t understand?” Rebecca says confused.

Wesker had been around far longer than the three so he wasn't surprised that they wouldn't know how it all began. Having been born into a world at the start of its dying days, he saw firsthand the destruction caused by the humans and their science. How their weaponry tore the earth apart and caused endless suffering to both beasts and humans. How their desperate need for an elixir of immortality led to such horrific battles. Add in the fact when the humans started to hunt their kind all because of what they seek for, believing that his kind could bring forth what they desperately wanted. 

For Paradise.

It angered him greatly. They had caused the End of the World yet they refused to take responsibility for it, instead opting to seek desperately for a way out when they should accept their fates that they brought upon themselves. Not to mention how the humans blamed his kind for bringing about the End of the World when it was them. Typical humans, never the ones to take responsibility for their actions. It was why he had grown to despise humans to begin with and while he did not go around actively hunting down humans, he would not hesitate to cut down any human if they stood in his way.

“You humans brought the End of the World upon yourselves what with your science. Tearing the world apart and those who live in it but not once claiming responsibility for it even going so far as to blame our kind! Humans are nothing but parasites and deserve to be gone!” Wesker snarls making Rebecca flinch in fear.

“I-I had no idea.” She said looking down feeling awfully guilty. She knows she wasn’t born yet at the time but she could see the rage and contempt in the older man's (or wolf's?) eyes. Yet looking closely underneath that wave of negative emotions, she saw the pain in Wesker’s eyes. Even more guilt ate at her.

Claire and Chris on the other hand did not see what Rebecca saw and grew furious at the wolf’s rudeness.

“Hey! Cut that out! Rebecca isn’t like that!” Chris shouts.

“She wasn’t even born yet! How can you place the blame of the humans on her?” Claire snaps.

“It doesn’t matter if she was born yet. And you two do not have the right to talk about what I can say being the insignificant half-bloods that you are! Neither were you two born during that time when the world was ending and to think that your mother would lay with a human, the kind who destroyed the world. You three should be grateful that you never witnessed it.” He snarls, heading towards the kitchen.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Chris asks, angry of Wesker’s unreasonable hatred of their bloodline. So what if they were half-bloods? What has happened had happened, there was no use in changing that. That was what he and Claire’s mother told us. Forgiveness is the answer not more hatred as she told them.

“I’m grabbing some water. I’m thirsty.” Wesker replies harshly without even looking at the brunette, sauntering towards the kitchen as if he owned the place which irritated Chris.

Claire glared at the wolf’s back and turned to comfort Rebecca.

“I’m sorry.” Wesker’s ears perked up, his sharp hearing having caught Rebecca’s apology.

“Your apologies mean nothing.” He grits out.

“I know.” Lifting her head to look straight at Wesker, her face set with apologetic sorrow and guilt but there was sympathy and determination there as well.

“I know that we humans can never make it up to you for what we did to the world and to your kind. No doubt that you went through so much more than any of us can say. But… I’ll do my best to show you that not all of us humans are bad. I’ll prove to you that we don’t always destroy everything in this world. Even if it’s just a small act of kindness, even if that action is insignificant in your eyes, I’ll prove it.” She says determined, wiping the tears from her eyes with her sleeve.

Wesker stood there, still as a rod, when he turns around to look at her. Seeing the look of determination on such an innocent face brought that tightness in his chest. She really reminded him of that runt back then…

“…I’ll hold you to that.” He mutters and turns back to grab a glass of water shocking all three people at the dinner table.

“What was that?” Claire asked out loud.

“No clue.” Chris replied.

Rebecca however was glad that Wesker was willing to give her and perhaps all three of them a chance even if he sounded quite callous about it. It was better than any of them could ever expect from the wolf.

Turning on the tap, Wesker takes a glass from the rack and fills it up before taking a long drink.

“Wait. I thought you said you despised humans so how can you learn about what humans use to drink and let alone how to work a tap?” Chris asked then.

“Just because I despise you lot doesn’t mean that I did not take my time to learn your habits and living. I have to know my enemy first and foremost.”

“Right…”

“Where will you go once you’ve recovered?” Claire asks, wondering what the wolf’s plan was.

“I will go on my way to seek out Paradise. It’s out there. A place where only wolves can find it and I plan on going there to live out the rest of my days, away from the humans.” He says. It was better than staying out in this hellish landscape.

Both Chris and Claire were shocked at Wesker’s reply, their eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

“Wait. Paradise? The one that our Mother would tell stories of?” Chris exclaims.

“It’s not a story. It’s a real place.”

“But… it’s just a legend.” Claire responds.

“Your Mother should know it’s not. Every wolf can feel it in their bones, in their blood and soul. How else do you think wolves are the only ones that can find it but not humans nor any other creature on this planet?” Wesker states.

“D-Do you feel it?” Rebecca asks.

“I do. But the trek to Paradise is not easy. There’s a key. What that key is, it’s been missing for a very long time. I’m still trying to find it.”

“So you’re saying you can’t reach Paradise.” Chris said, crossing his arms.

“I did not say that.”

“It’s fiction! There’s no way it’s true!”

“If you want to believe its fiction, be my guest! If you three want to rot out here in this world where there’s no chance of living, then so be it! I intend on making this journey alone regardless. Succumb to your hellish fates for all I care.” Wesker snarls, setting the glass on the counter and stomps towards Chris’s bedroom to rest and calm himself down. There was no need to get himself worked up over such ignorant folks.


End file.
